Electric DC-DC power converters are known in the art, and may be used to power a lamp. These converters comprise an input section and an output section, each section comprising at least a switch, for example embodied by a FET or any other suitable power switch. The converter is operated by controlling the switches, which may be performed by digital control circuitry. A difficulty in design and realization of these converters is, that at least one of the switches, usually a switch in the input section, is connected to a high voltage terminal. A control signal for such a switch, which is referred to as a floating switch in the art, should then also have at least a high voltage component, which is difficult to realize by digital control circuitry. It is known in the art to use a level shift IC for operating electronics at relatively high voltages, or to use large transformers. A disadvantage of the use of a level shift IC is that the voltage range for which a level shift IC can be applied is limited, which prohibits use of these components in power converters operating at a few hundred Volts. Large transformers have the disadvantage of being heavy and expensive.